The Black Swans
by AlexBlakke
Summary: Jacob, Christopher and Alex Black. Emmett, Alice and Isabella Swan. Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Carlisle, Esme and Edward Cullen. Add a Swanmarine, couple of piranhas, a pregnancy, two psycho mafia dads, two filthy mouthed 15 year olds and a ten year old sharpshooter and you've got yourself your very own collection of Black Swans. Nice. Rated t for language.
1. He saved me

**Kay so, I'm SJ even though my username says Alex. I'm a teen from London and this is my first story so don't be too critical.**

 **I would say who is who but I'm going to reveal that in the story so be patient.**

 **All twi-related characters belong to Alex, though some will have slightly altered names. But Alex and Chris are mine.**

 **Prologue**

 _RPOV_

 _Where was he?_

 _Someone's behind, I'm sure of it. I could hear their breath coming in shallow pants. Their footsteps were light yet uncertain, as though debating when to attack. I fingered my AMT Automag III with a shaking finger. It isn't the best of guns but it was all Carlisle had to spare. The footsteps were getting heavier and quicker. Where was Royce? I was meant to be meeting him and his friends at the club but he hadn't arrived. All I received was a text telling me to meet him somewhere on this street. He wasn't here. Someone else is though. I reached for my phone, to call Edward, Jasper, somebody, anybody._

 _Suddenly, cold, stubby hands grasped me around my waist, shoving me against the nearest wall. Another pair tore at my clothes at the same time that a warm, too warm, hand was shoved in my mouth to prevent me from screaming._

 _"You were right, Royce. She's beautifully curvy, and willowy. She's perfect. Bagsy dibbs on her mouth first." a gruff voice mumbled._

 _Royce? ROYCE was doing this?!_

 _I struggled desperately to try and see his face. Surely their was a mistake, Royce loved me. I turned my whole body, now clad only in a tattered shirt, a ripped skirt and my underwear, and caught a glimpse of my fiance's cold glittery eyes in a marble set face._

 _No, no, no, NO!_

 _I struggled harder than usual, trying to buck them off me and was rewarded with the butt of a gun smashed against my temple. Stars seemed to appear, and made my head spin in a series of colors. I could feel fingers, tongues, dicks, all touching me somewhere, anywhere they could find. All of a sudden, something cold and thick was forced into my most intimate area, ripping a torn scream of agony from my lips. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Royce's hoarse grunt of pleasure._

 _No-_

 _Suddenly, I heard Royce give a cry of pain and felt him being torn away from me. Although I was grateful for the sudden stop, I realized that my legs couldn't hold me up. I felt myself slide to the floor, my coochie stinging unbearably. Strong hands caught me before I reached the floor. And I mean STRONG hands, that were attached to STRONG arms, they had to be, to hold my weight up, which were attached to the widest shoulders I'd ever seen. Hot._

 _It was strange how even now, when I had just been half raped, my brain found the time to acknowledge how unbelievably beautiful he was._

 _Tall and very muscular, like a human wall.I could feel the hard ridges of his chest and the tingling sensation of his stubble, dark and lovely, against my forehead as he hastily covered my near nakedness state. His startlingly_ _blue eyes, like frozen chips of the sea stared deeply into my hazel ones. Woah._

 _It was then that I heard the sound of bodies being moved around, as though dead or unconscious. I tried to peer around his fire-brick shoulders but he wouldn't let me, his warm calloused hands gripping my upper arms firmly, before stoking them, soothing the brief flare of pain it had set off._

 _"Sorry, I can't let you see just yet- the girls haven't got their masks on. Are you okay?" a frown appeared between his eyes and I found that I didn't want it there._

 _"I'm fine. I really just want to go home and forget completely about this." I tried to think of how my family would react. Badly, yes, but just how badly?_

 _"Hm. Well, I'm Emmett Mcar-" he broke off quickly. " Emmett Swans."_

 _He held out a hand._

 _"Rosa-" I broke off sharply when I realized what he said."Swan." His eyes narrowed in confusion then widened in alarm as I found myself slipping away from reality. This wasn't good. At all. When the darkness came back around, I fell into it thankfully._

 _And passed out._

 _ **EMPOV**_

 _ **I gave the stunning blonde in my arms a shake, wondering if she just fell asleep...nope. She was unconscious and bleeding in my arms and Alex wouldn't like that.**_

 _ **Bella chose that time to look up from her cleaning post and gave 'Rosa' and I and appraising look.  
"Dead and bleeding. Suits you." with that, she walked off cackling, Alice in tow.**_

 _ **I stood with the girl in my hands and as I started for the car park, I realized something crucial. Sawans and Cullens did NOT mix well. How did I explain this to Alex and still be alive to apologize?**_

 _ **Shit.**_

 _ **For a second, I actually debated leaving her on the doorstep but thought better of it. Alex loved girls in need. She'll forgive me this once...right?**_

 ** _So, don't worry, it's not completely finished but, this is just to see what you guys think so far._**

 ** _Let me know what you think!_**


	2. Start of a beautiful adventure

**Hey guys, look, a few things to star- first this isn't called takeout kitty, second this is unbeta'd and third, all thing twilight related belongs to SM except Alex and Chris who are completely mine.**

 _Enjoy!_

EMPOV

"Alex! Alex, where the fuck are you?"

In the echoey corridors of the 'Swanmarine', (A six levelled submarine built by the Black triplets, Alex, Jacob and Christopher), my voice sounded impossibly deeper than it naturally is. When I first came here at the age of 17 with my little sister, Bella, all bruised and broken in places I didn't even know were breakable, I often dreaded walking down the hallways. Even now, almost 5 years onwards, it still pains me to hear the screams of abused girls reliving their past horrors being repeated and warped as you walk. Truth be told, it puts you right off your food whenever you come to eat.

Looking down at the golden beauty in my arms, I wonder if her screams would be any different. She didn't seem like the screaming kind but I couldn't be too sure- one minute she was shrieking in pain as that bastard forced himself on her; the next she was looking at me like I was Superman coming down to save her from whatever it is that Superman saves people from. She is a stunning beauty though, with her wavy blonde hair that reaches the small of her back. Her eyes are closed but I know that beneath the quivering eyelids, I'd find hazel eyes mixed with greens and blues of different shades, swirling every time she moved her eyes. Her lips, a baby shade if pink, were puckered slightly, like she wanted to kiss something, or someone...like...

"Whattup Emmie?"

Definitely **not** James Hunter.

"How you doin' Jacqueline?"

James and I played this game where you add an "ee" at the end of a person's name to make them would extra girly. In some cases, like James', you'd have to completely change their name.

"Funny, really. No seriously, wha's going on with you and the girls? Alex is not happy mate, not happy at all. According to Malice, you ditched her and Bellsa for some little blonde daddy's girl. That true? Cause Alex is thinks it is and she's mad bro. And you know what happens when Alex is pissed, she-"

James often comes up with weird nicknames that are usually loathed by everyone. It's part of his previous work as a spy for the FBI. Guess it just stuck.  
Malice is actually called Mary-Alice-Brandon and is also my sister. Her Bella I are all half siblings; they're my sisters from different misters. Alice was born to Renee and Marcus Voltouri. She's the oldest out of us but is treated like the youngest. Isabella Mari-Anne Swan was born almost two years after, to Renee and Charleston Swan following the death of Renee's previous husband. On Bella's first birthday, Renee found out she was 2 and a half months pregnant with me, a result of her affairs with Charlie's best friend Paul McCarthy. Now I'd love to say that Charlie was overjoyed when he heard and forgave his wife for her infidelity but then I'd be lying. Instead, Charlie beat his now 8 months pregnant with to death but had the baby saved. Luckily, I was a sturdy little baby, and took after my biological dad, or else I would have died.

Charlie took me in and cared for the three of us, however, he kept Alice and Bella as far away from me as possible. When I used to ask why, he'd say it was because I was born out of wedlock and that the Devil was my father. I ate up his lies as a kid and didn't dare question what he said for fear of being kicked out. Even at the age of 10, when I was built like a 17 year-old, I never asked why Alice, the eldest of us, looked like she belonged in Nursery, or why Bella gave little whimpers every time a man brushed past her. It wasn't till three years later, when I walked in on Bella and him…I finally realized what was going on. Why Bella would get little treats while Alice and I starved. I started to learn boxing and shooting in secret. In the years that followed, Bella and I would become close as you could get. I would protect her from Charlie every time he tried it on her. Of course, I forgot about Alice. When Bella told me she vanished, I immediately confronted Charlie. It was the hardest thing I had had to do, telling Bella what Charlie done to her. It seemed that Charlie owed money to some sort of mob family called the Blacks. To pay off his debt, Charlie sold Alice to the head of the family, Billiamus Black, who took great pleasure in hearing her scream. Luckily for Alice, she met Billiamus' kids, Jacob, Christopher and Alexandria Black. Alice became the reason Alex started the Black Swans, an organisation that would collect trafficked and abused girls and keep them safe on Island Ria.

I was brought back to the present as James' boring speech was interrupted by the sound of Rosa snorting loudly at something. To say we were surprised is putting it simply; my hands twitched violently, almost rolling her out of my arms whilst James let out a loud girlish shriek.

"Is that her?" He asked when it became clear that Rosa wasn't awake. Squinting closely at her, I nodded.

"Good, cause Alex will want to see her." He held his arms out in front of him and gave me a half bow- "After you."

James wasn't kidding- Angry Alex is a Scary Alex.

 **THUD!**

 _One knife down, four to go._

 **THUD!**

 _Two knives down, three to go…_

 **THUD!**

 _Three knives down, two to go…_

 **THUD!**

 _Four knives down, one to go…_

 **THUD!**

 _Five knives down, should be safe to-_

 **SNAP!**

 _Where the hell did she get that axe?!_

"Um, Alex?"

Silence fills the room, broken only by the heavy pants coming from Alex herself as she tries to yank her blades out of the wall, which now sports a gaping crack down the middle. The harder she pulls on the knives, the more cracks appear. Frustrated, she gives up and turns to me, a picture of pure Alexness.

Swirling jet black hair streaked with blue and white. A feather hung down the side of her dark face, dangling from a braid. Her eyes were a bright blue and could pin you with a deeply unnerving glare, like she was doing now. Her nose was small but slightly long, her lips nearly always in a sneer. Her exotically beautiful face held no imperfections except the thin yet deeply gouged scars than ran from her left eyebrow to the tip of her left ear. A gold chain dangled from the tip of her ear to the lobe, with sapphire skulls clipped on. Her tall 6ft willowy figure is lean and very agile.

"Yes Emmett?" her voice was sugary sweet. I opened my mouth to explain to her the reason why I had an unconscious Rosa in my arm but Rosa beat me to it.

"What in the fucking fuckery of the fucking four kingdoms is going the fuck on?"

I'd never heard that many fucks in one sentence. Actually, that's not entirely true- Bella could give Rosa a run for her money if she consumes enough alcohol..

Rosa shakes herself out of my grasp and tries to stand. I watch her carefully as she rights herself, some part of me not wanting any part of her more hurt than she already has been.

Alex watches her carefully, her hand twitching towards the knives behind her.

"Emmett, explain." She mutters. Her hands are still shaking- not a good sign.

"She was raped by her ex, Alex. The girls and I found her before he and his friends could do anymore damage,"

Alex's hand stops twitching. She tilts her head to the right.

"Huh."

Rosa is tottering around almost drunkenly. Alex seems to think so and steps forward; she has very little patience for drinkers. It seems as if I'm the only one to see that she is wincing slightly. I go towards her, turning my head to address Alex but Bella beats me to it.

"Don't worry Alex, she's not drunk. Just sore." Bella's chocolatey eyes look at Rosa almost sympathetically.

Alice and her Spike afro appears just in front of Rosa and her small dainty hands steady her.

"Thanks" Rosa mumbles flushing pink. _Adorable._

Alice just nods her head. Rosa frowns slightly at her silence and looks like she's about to say something so I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Past events have left Alice mute."

At Alice's growl, I amend my words.

"Well, let's say a woman of few words."

Rosa gives a girlish giggle and something in me gives, making my breath come out in a whoosh, blowing over her face.

Rosa turns slowly until she's facing me.

"Thank you."

I frown down at her.

"For what?"

Her hand comes up and she presses the pads of her fingertips against my face.

"Thank you for saving me…Emmett."

Something primal claws at my self-control, shredding large chunks of it by the second. Hard as I try to restrain myself from kissing the everloving shit out of her, some of the heat inside flares in my eyes.

"You're welcome Rosa." For some reason this makes her laugh.

I scrunch up my nose in confusion. "Why is that so funny?"

Rosa rests her forehead on my shoulders, her hands snaking up around my neck.

"My name is Rosalie, not Rosa."

My face clears as I bring my hands up to frame her face and bring it closer to mine till our lips are a hair's breadth away.

"Rosalie suits you," At that, my lips brush hers softly, once, twice.

"But you're always be my Rosa."

When I press my lips to hers this time, it's her who controls it and I follow, just like I'd follow her to the ends of the world. Corny, yes, but still true.

Somehow, even though there's a roaring sound in my head, I can still hear Alice and Alex and Bella going "Bleuch!"

 **Longest I've ever written- what did you think?**

 **R &R Plz,**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	3. Emmett is engaged?

**Heya, sorry it took so long, but guess what- I've written a massive chapter for you, just to speed things along a bit, kay?! Cool. Enjoy and review!**

 **All twilight characters belong to SM.**

Engaged ?. Emmett is engaged.

 **16 months later**

 **CHRIS**

There is just something so boring about picking out diamonds for a girl who isn't your girl, you know?

I mean, don't get the wrong idea, I'm a big fan of rocks and their glittery properties and shit but I swear, right now, watching Emmett struggle to pick out the 'right one' for 'his Rosa'...Arghh! Now I know for a fact that I didn't spend A WEEK in Tiffany's trying to figure out what gemstone my fiancée wanted on her ring.

I cast a exasperated glance in Emmett's direction and rolled my eyes when I saw him fussing over a ruby and an emerald shown on display. At this rate, Emmett and Rosalie would be married before they got officially engaged!

After 10 more minutes of this, I cracked and pointed out the 18 carat ruby and gold ring Rosalie had pointed out to Alex and the girls a few weeks ago. Alex made me promise not to mention it to Emmett, to let him struggle for a bit, and see if he would get it right. But after watching 7 days, multiplied by 15, the number of hours **in** the shop - and that gives you a **lot** of time, of Emmett arguing with the store assistants about whether blondes preferred blue stones or green ones, I think it's safe to say that Emmett has zero chance of getting it right.

"Are you _sure_ this is right for her? I mean, I do trust your judgement when it comes to diamonds and stuff, I mean, who wouldn't, but then again, Rosie never struck me as a ruby kinda girl." He paused for a bit, eying it warily. "Maybe I should look at another one." He turned as if to call yet another assistant but I stopped him before he put his hand up. We had spent too long I here and I was beginning to lose my almost none existent temper, which just goes to show how annoyed I was.

"Emmett, trust me on this, Rosalie will love it. Now let's get the nice manager to wrap it nicely for us and then leave the store and hopefully never come back, kay?" Just when I thought he'd listen, he shook himself out of my grasp and scratched his head, fingers disappearing into his short locks.

"Are you 100% sure though, Christian, 'cause I don't wanna mess this up, I mean, I love Rosie so much and I don't wanna make her upset and disappointed in me cause I want us to start our new lives together on a good foot , so if you're not sure tell me now and we'll start looking elsewhere and-"

From when he said something about new lives and good feet, I couldn't keep my face from turning red as I tried to hold my laughter in, but at this point, I was snorting and vent over in laughter at his pussy-whipped declaration of love. Funnily enough, I wasn't the only one. Two guys, one slightly taller than the other, dressed in half opened shirts and jeans stood across from us leaning on each other as they creased up. The taller one had red hair that stuck up in differing directions from his head and the shadow of a beard on his face. His friend had curly silvery blond hair that reached just above his collarbone. They both had a tattoo of a dragon's head above their hearts, the neck snaking up around their necks and probably down their back.

The red head stopped laughing first.

"Sorry man, but that little speech their was very, uh, very-" he cracked up again as his friend finished the sentence. "Very moving is what Edward was trying to say." He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock. This goon next to me is my cousin, Edward Cullen." He had a barely noticeable accent, southern , like he was from Texas .

As Emmett was still muttering over whether to buy the damn ring or not, I answered for us both. "I'm Christian and this whipped buffoon is my best friend, Emmett McCarthy. As you can see, he is struggling to decide whether to buy the ring his fiancée was fawning about or whether to come back another day, namely tomorrow, and annoy the shop workers some more." At this, Emmett turned to face me, eyes wide. "Hang on, does this mean that we've been in here for a week looking over a series of rings that I don't particularly like when you could have told me from day one which ring she wanted?!" He look rather pissed, truth be told. He did kind of have a point. Then again...

" No, we've been in here for a week because you don't know your girlfriend properly."

" Whaddya mean I don't know my girlfriend?!" If I thought he was mad before, boy was I wrong.

Edward and Jasper coughed rather loudly. Good thing too, otherwise things might've gotten ugly-real ugly, real fast.

Instead Emmett narrowed his eyes and turned back to the display and bought the ring . Whilst he was busy, I turned to Jasper and Edward. "So, which one of you plans on getting hitched?"

Jasper pointed to Edward with his thumb. "This guy here is making the biggest mistake of his life and proposing to a Denali and not just any Denali, _noo_ , instead of proposing to Cool Kate Denali, or Immensely Chilled Irina Denali, the two more fun sisters, Edward has to go for the most annoying, whining, not to mention, the most plastic of all girls,"

By the end of this little speech, I already new who Edward was going to marry-

"Tanya Denali."

There wasn't any other Denali for him to choose. Elizar and his wife Carmen Denali only had three daughters, triplets in fact. They were all thought to be adopted as only the second daughter Irina, looked anything like her parents, mainly her father, with the same cool blue stare and her shoulder length dark blonde hair she inherited from her mother, along with her lean stick like body, almost 80% legs, if you liked that sort of thing. She had almost no curves anywhere except her melon sized titties and her harsh features, though beautiful on their own, were enough to scare most admirers away. But under the cool exterior, Irina was pretty chill. Well, maybe too chill.

Kate, christened Katanya, was up till now the wallflower in the family. She had large green eyes and small pointed ears. She was not tall but not small either, a little bit of both, and was not curvy nor a washboard. It was always said between the sisters that she was a bit plain but funnily enough, out of the three, she was the only one to have gotten married, although neither Tanya or Irina knew this- they, along with the rest of the family, believed her to be dead, having been sold to the Volturi, a mafia group in Italy. Instead, she had been rescued by a Black Swan team that consisted of me, Emmett, Alice, Bella and my brother-in-law, Christopher. When she came back to headquarters with us, she fell hard for our Doctor, Garrett, and has been working with him as a nurse ever since.

Tanya, the oldest, born almost two full hours before her sisters, had a tall voluptuous figure and icy blue eyes ? with plump red lips ? and a bleached white hair that fell just up to her waist, with the help of extensions. She was a regular patient at the local plastic surgeon, Dr. Millard's hospital and a regular visitor to his bed. Why Edward would want to marry her was beyond me.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Tanya isn't whiny. And so what if her tits were fake- trust me, they're better than the real ones that jiggle about in your face when you're getting jiggy with it, you feel me?"

Both Jasper and I wrinkled our noses and shook our heads. It really wasn't.

"And it's not even like the girl I actually want to get married to is gonna come back, I mean, she's probably miles away by now." His face was expressionless, eyes staring blankly at nothing- I even turned my head to check. Who was this girl of his? That question was stuck firmly in my head. It was only when Jasper replied that I realised I had spoken out loud.

"Some chick he met at his club, S-Wanton. You heard of it?"

I nodded, course I had, Emmett and the girls went there often since we docked. It was the second best strip club after mine- Teaze.

"Yeah, so we go in like usual, party and stuff, then go upstairs to deal with...stuff." It didn't escape me the way he paused slightly before continuing.

"Whilst we're dealing right, this girl catches Eddie's eye on the monitor and boom! We lost him. He goes downstairs and disappears. Come next morning, he rings me up telling me she's trying to do a runner , so I come round running, leap up the stairs, which is somethin' cuz this idiot took her to his penthouse at the top of a 92 storey building, and just as I reach his door, this brunette comes barging into me and I'm not going to lie, that shit hurt. So, out of reflex, I grab her to keep from moving and look up at this doofis who happens to be standing their out of breath in his boxers and gestures for me to pass her to him. I'm just about to do so she this crazy chick junk punches me real hard and then, now this you will not believe," He's on such a roll from yelling me this story that I doubt he's even stopped for a breath. Meanwhile, Edward looks slightly peeved at Jasper, but he doesn't seem to have noticed.

"Remember how I said it was a 92 storey building? Yeah, well, like almost all buildings, the stairs have a spiral structure, right? And at the end of this particular staircase, there's the concrete floor of the underground car park. So, back to the story, this brunette Edward's going crazy about takes one look at me blocking her way down and Edward blocking her way up and then to her left, at the scary god knows how high drop down to a certain death annd... she throws herself off the railing and down about 184 or so flights of stairs."

Both he and I cracked up at this. Him, probably reliving the moment; me because I had already heard this story only from a _different_ perspective. "So yeah, I look over the edge, expecting to see a dead body at the bottom, instead, the girl's there standing up looking at me, waves and runs off. Edward hasn't seen her since."

Emmett was done paying and had joined us once more. He didn't seem to be happy with me but hey, when it all came down to it, he couldn't really do anything to me, not without getting himself killed in the process.

"So, who's the lucky lady getting hitched to the hulkster over here," Edward said, wagging his eyebrows. Emmett's carefully kept blank face cleared rather quickly and he had that stupid whipped expression on his face again, the one that appeared every time Rosalie was mentioned.

"Her name's Rosalie and man , is she beautiful. She has long thick blonde hair and hazel eyes and-" He stopped speaking when he realized that Jasper was frowning slightly. "What?"

Jasper shook his head. "Sorry, it's just that, I have a sister who's blonde and got brown eyes called Rosalie, but she's not even got a boyfriend so it can't be her." He frowned again.

"Huh." Emmett seemed at loss here. "What's your last name again?"

Jasper arched an eyebrow. "Hale."

Emmett shrugged. "So, my Rosie ain't your Rosie cuz-"

Jasper interrupted. "But our Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme adopted us when we were 11. We're officially Cullens now."

Emmett didn't reply for a bit. In fact, he had turns rather green. "Well, um.., I guess we'll be going now. Congratulations on getting engaged Edwin, um, Edward, but I still got to get certain things for the proposal. Cheerio!" Emmett was dragging me through the shop's exit as he spoke, leaving a suspicious and confused ? Jasper and Edward behind. When we were outside and in Emmett's jeep rolling a safer distance away from the Cullens, I turned to Emmett, waiting. He didn't stop shaking his head as he drove towards the docks and harbour.

"Farking brothers. Farking Cullens." He muttered under his breath as he raced down the streets. I smiled at him-for once, it wasn't me at the end of a awkward encounter. I sat back and smirked to myself as Emmett's mutterings grew louder and more frequent. This was going to be a long ride back.

? ? ❇ ❇ ? ? ? ❇ ❇ ❇ ? ❇

 **Same Day**

When we got back, Emmett went straight to his cabin to put the ring away, somewhere where he will hopefully remember to get it back before proposing to Rosalie.

I however continued to the lounge, a huge circular dome where all swans congregated when they weren't working or out on a job for Alex or Chris. It was unusually empty today, only Bree and Jane, the two youngest girls in our care, both being 15. Alex and Christopher found them in a old warehouse, selling their barely adult selves for meagre scraps of food.

They pretty much kidnapped them and bunked them in a spare room near theirs. Although they were meant to be heartless killers, they both adopted a girl each, Alex preferring the coarse, outspoken Jane whereas Christopher, who had always wanted a little girl to spoil as a kid, went for shy, yet just as brassy, Bree.

The girl I question turned her head towards me and smiled. "Hey Christian. You and Emmett are back so soon-has he finally the right ring?" She had a knowing glint in her dark cheeky eyes. I smiled back at her. "Well, he may have needed a little inspiration but yeah, he found the right one." She giggled, successfully distracting me from the small hurricane of blonde and purple streaked hair and violet eyes that now tackled my unsuspecting body, landing us both onto the hard ground, the plush carpet unable to completely cover up feel of the thick metal sheets and rivets beneath. I peered up at the angelic face belonging to the definitely not angelic Jane, who had fast become one of the few special people in my life. She buried her small pointy nose in the crook of my neck and...sniffed me. That was not expected. I arched my head back and raised an eyebrow.

"Really Jane? Had to smell me?"

She gave me a cheeky little grin and snorted at me, scrambling off, her bushy long hair catching in my mouth ?. I spat it out. "Well, it wasn't by choice. Alex said I had to smell you to make sure you weren't cheating with some skank from a whore-house!" She giggled at my expression. To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Why would Alex think I'm cheating? I'd never do that, I love Alex." Bree's high delicate voice pitched in from the large L -shaped sofa that dominated most of the room.

"It's really all because Emmett spent a week finding the ring. Rosalie, who obviously doesn't know why he was out there for so long, suspected the worst. Then, she voices her fear to Alex, who doesn't believe a word, but funnily enough, what Rosalie says actually makes sense, and then-" I stop her by putting my hand up. I kind of got the point.

"So where is everyone?" I asked Jane, who was now lying upside down against the sofa.

"All the Red Swans went down to Teaze cuz Alex said that they deserved to have a night out together; All the guys are down on the 3rd floor in the game room, except Jacob, who went out with Vanessa to the movies, leaving Henry behind, he's sleeping in my room with Victoria, who stayed behind because, well I don't know why, and Bella took Rosalie, Alice and Alex to the spa but now they're on the last floor in the jacuzzi because Alex said she couldn't feel anything below her waist!" Bree got up from the sofa and pulled me towards the door. "Alex also told us to make sure you got downstairs as soon as you got here." I laughed as I was tugged out the door. Just before we left, I stuck my head back in and peered at Jane. "You coming?" I asked her.

She opened her eyes and attempted to nod upside down. I held out my hand to her. "Come on then."

❇ ❇? ❇ ❇ ❇ ❇? ❇ ❇ ❇? ﾟﾌﾟ

 **Rosalie**

The last floor of the Swanmarine, like all the other floors, had always amazed me, ever since the first time Emmett had brought me there, the second time we had kissed. I was slightly freaked out by the whole situation, you know, being raped by my now ex-boyfriend, then being saved by Emmett who brought back here to meet Alex, who was extremely hostile back then, and therefore scary.

The walls were made of really thick sheets of glass. At the moment, you couldn't see much, the dark murky waters of Chicago's waters made it hard to see anything but brown but Alice told me, in very few words, that when we reached the clear turquoise seas that surrounded Island Ria, you could see whole schools of fish swimming past, the view meant to be better than any you'd see at any aquarium. It was completely safe to lean on- Jacob had once told me the glass could survive multiple whale and shark attacks without getting any cracks. Although I believed him, I really didn't want to test that any time soon! The floor was in fact a large mosaic of the Black triplets, Christopher, Jacob and Alex + Bella, Alice and Emmett, the original Black Swans. On the ceiling, a similar one was created, only Bree, Jane, Henry, Leah, Victoria and James were also in it. Emmett promised me that one day I'd be up there as well.

The large figure eight pool took up most of the floor, with various deckchairs laying around the edge. The jacuzzi was in the middle of the number, a circle with a five metre diameter and a circular bench inside.

"Hey girls!" It was Christian's deep voice that greeted us, not Emmett's, which only made my earlier fears seem even more real. Where was he?

"Hey Chris!" A chorus of voices answered him. I shifted my head slightly to the side and peered at him through bleary eyes which I knew were probably still red from the hours I spent crying on Bella's shoulder.

 _"He's cheating on me, I know he is! It's probably with his ex, Lauren, who's always hanging around the club half naked like he's gonna come running back. Oh my god-he_ _ **did**_ _go back to her. He's going to leave me isn't he?!"_

I was an emotional wreck then, tears and everything. At one point, Alex had Alice slap me because I panicked a bit too much and had actually trashed Emmett's room- I really hope he hasn't seen the mess yet. After my brief mental breakdown, Alex pulled me into the bathroom with the girls, sat me down on the toilet, handed me a pregnancy test and told me to get it over and done with. It was positive, though how Alex came to the conclusion that I could have been pregnant was and still is beyond me. The memory of that day was still etched deeply into my mind.

 _Pregnant. I was pregnant. My mind still hadn't caught up with what my eyes were sending it. "But, how? I-I-I don't g-get it. How can I be pregnant Alex? The freaking doctor told me I was barren!?" Alex just raised an eyebrow. "Well you're obviously not. Congrats princess,"_

 _I felt Bella's arms wrap me in a tight hug. "I'm gonna be an auntie!" She actually squealed into my ear. Bella. Squealed. WTF?! Alice had her hand on my abdomen. "Bet you its gonna be a girl." She smirked, knowing she was probably right. She had a sixth sense about stuff like this. Alex cocked her head to the side. "Now this is just a calculated guess, but I believe that the baby daddy is on his way here." She turned towards me. "Do you want him to know about the baby?" I shook my head. I wasn't ready to tell him. Alex nodded and signalled Bella, who swiped the test from the counter and up her sleeve just as Emmett opened the door. He smiled down at me. "Hey sweetheart."_

 _I smiled weakly back._

 _"Hey."_

 _?_

"Hey!"

Jane's unruly mane draped over my head, blocking the lights from reaching me. I smiled wearily at her. "Hey Jane." She said hi back and parked herself next to me on the bench in the jacuzzi. We had retired here after Bella brought us to the spa to get ourselves plucked and pampered- it was quite a fun way to spend the day and we were all enjoying ourselves until Bella broke the masseuse's hand for sliding a little too far down her back!

Alex's yelp from where she lay on a deckchair broke through my flashback. I turned fully around and watched through wistful eyes as Christian kissed his way up Alex's numb and probably still tingling legs, getting higher and higher until he reached the main source of pain. In front of everyone, he nuzzled her still covered crotch and kissed over it. I looked around to see if anyone else had seen Chris's public show of affection. Alice was grimacing yet laughing at the same time; Jane and Bree were both leaning over Bree's laptop which she had lent Alice whereas Bella wasn't even watching-she had closed her eyes and put in her ear buds. Yep, she was gonna be out for a while.

Another strangled yelp was heard, this one I recognised as Emmett's. Guess he saw his room's new makeover. All the girls laughed at the sound, probably thinking of what Emmett's face must look like at this particular moment. Alice was actually laughing, not just smiling for once. A louder, even more tortured yell escaped Emmett upstairs, followed by a low whining sound. Poor baby.

Guess it was too late to warn him about his new and improved wardrobe.

❇?￢ﾝﾇ?￢ﾝﾇ❇❇? ﾟﾌﾟ❇❇❇? ﾟﾌﾟ❇

 **EMMETT**

To say I was shocked was an understatement. My beloved room, where I had done so many firsts- and where I had beaten the shit out of my dick of a dad, Charles Swan, before handing him over to Alice, who in turn gave him to Bella to finish off, which she did, with his beloved baseball bat shoved up his arse,- had been trashed quite possibly beyond repair. The sound of light footsteps alerted me to the presence of Victoria Hunter, James' wife of two years, girlfriend of a week-though you should keep in mind that they met for the first time on day one- skipped into my room, with Alex's nephew Henri on her back.

"Woah." She stated, amusement sounding clear in her voice. I wasn't amused. "Victoria, do you have any idea who could have done this?!" I asked her almost desperately. I had hidden some very important items for tonight in here. Victoria dropped Henri on the floor and shooed him out of my room. "I may or may not have an idea of who did this." She shrugged as she spoke, attempting to pass at being nonchalant, but I saw tight through her. She knew.

"Why say 'may or may not' when I know that you know that I know that you know?" She smirked at me, shrugging her petite shoulders once again. "If you want me to spill, you're going to have to give me something in exchange because this person paid me a lot for me not to say anything." She tilted her head playfully. "How about making me the godmother for Baby Jnr, huh? I think it's only fair enough, considering I also know where the dinner reservations are, and the candles and the-" I cut her off by slapping my hand over her mouth. My mind was still trying to process what she unwittingly just told me. I looked down into Victoria's large green eyes.

"What Baby Jnr?"

Her already wide eyes widened briefly with shock for a second before she composed her face. "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about. I never said _baby jnr_ , when did you hear that?" She trued to play the amnesia card- she suffered brief bouts if forgetfulness due to the lasting damage from years if being beaten by her ex, Riley. I rolled my eyes, partly amused but mainly frustrated; Victoria never made a good liar- although her face never twitched with any emotion she didn't want you to see, it was usually her innocent looking eyes that gave her away, by widening or flashing, just like they did now.

"Victoria, now is really not the time for games. Now, I'm gonna count to five and you have up till then to tell me exactly what you said and why you said what you said, or so help me, I'm gonna-" James' voice cut me off, sounding unusually harsh compared to his normally light and carefree tone of voice.

"Or you're going to _what_ , Emmett?" He had literally appeared out of nowhere and now had his hand wrapped around mine where I still had it on Victoria's mouth. His other hand pushed at my chest, creating space between the two of us. I watched as he pulled Victoria's slender frame towards himself and pressed a sweet chaste kiss on her forehead. He then turned to me, eyes narrowed. "Emmett, if you think there's something going on between you and Rosalie that you don't know about, don't take it out on my Vickie. She ain't done nothing wrong. In fact-" I tuned him out as I ran over his words in my mind. He had confirmed it- Baby Jnr was real. I was going to be a Dad! Or was I...

Another pair of footsteps reached my door -Alice. She raced in, her black and blonde spikes looking dramatically tamed, plastered lifelessly on her head, slicked back from her swim downstairs, I assumed. She pushed past James and Victoria, bounced right over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into a hug. The second most shocking event of the day. Or third, if you count the unexpected meeting of potential in-laws. Or fourth if you count my trashed room and unborn child.

Let me just interrupt myself quickly and explain the nature of my relationship with Alice. Since I had accidently left her to be sold by Charlie, our biological father, she had refused to speak to me, on most occasions, she ignored me. She found new ways of embarrassing me in front of Rosalie and everyone else, because she thought I had abandoned her on purpose. But I hadn't, I had just been so occupied with protecting Bella, that my older yet extremely small sister had failed to get my attention. She held that against me ever since we had met up again, a few years ago. Then again, you could say she was lucky in some ways because she did end up with Alex, Christopher and Jacob to protect her, as well as some blonde guy who she had fallen for. No matter how much Bella and I begged her to tell us, she refused to give us a name.

Coming back to the present, I contemplated whether or not I should tell her I knew about the baby, but decided not to. Instead, I let her slowly but definitely squeeze the air out of my lungs. I looked over her head to see that a wet Bella had joined us, her 1.6metre long normally full and curly hair was bushy and pulled back into a high ponytail, still managing to reach down past her bum. She smirked at me, noting my slight uneasiness. She gestured behind her with her head so I behind her , and did a double take, surprised yet definitely aroused to see a soaked Rosalie in nothing but a deep red bikini. The top consisted of two small triangles that did nothing to conceal her luscious breasts from my sight, the bottom was in fact a short skirt with lacy frills attached, making it barely reach halfway down her firm ass, which was covered by a tiny scrap of lace panties attached to it. Fuck. My attention was diverted for a few seconds as I imagined ripping the lacy pants off and having her right now amongst the mess that was my room. Alice pinched my side to get my attention. Right. The baby. _My_ baby.

I cleared my throat and pushed myself away from Alice and turned to face the wall on my left, shaking my head as I did so, clearing my head. "Uh, hey Rosie," I turned around to face Rosalie again and held out my hand. "Could you, uh, come with me on deck please, there's something I need you to know." Rosalie nodded and made to step forward towards me but hesitated. "Is it, I mean, will it take long?" She looked down at the ground, seeming unsure. "Probably, yeah."

She nodded and picked up one of my shredded yet still salvageable t-shirts and slid it on over her swimming suit. On me, it reached just past my hips, on her, halfway down her thighs.

She took my hand all most gingerly and allowed me to pull her into the large triangular elevator that also served as a panic room. Whilst we waited to go up, where I knew a jet ski would be waiting for us, I slid my free hand around Rosalie and pulled her close to me, sensing the need to kiss her fears away. I had no idea what she was worried about but I wanted her to have a clear mind for tonight. I pressed my lips to her softly and pulled back, peering into her eyes. "You know I love you, right Rosie?" She gave me a wavering smile and nodded. "Good, and just so you know there is a very good reason as to why I spent a week in town, and it's probably not the reason you think." She hummed at that, but I wasn't done surprising her. "There is something you should probably know." She tensed slightly in my arms.

"Yeah?" It came out small and uncertain. I held her close to me and leaned down a bit so I could reach ear.

" I met your brother and cousin today." I whispered.

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾠ? ﾟﾌﾠ? ﾟﾌﾟ?

 **Rosalie**

What?

I was not expecting that. "Jasper and Edward? How...?" Emmett licked the shell of my ear ? making me shiver slightly, before leaning back. "They were at the je- the same shop as me and we got talking. Well actually, they were laughing at me because I was talking about you, but they didn't know it was you, and then Jasper and I just struck up a conversation in which he mentioned a sister called Rosalie with blonde hair after I said you were blonde and called Rosalie."

I jumped as the elevator stopped and let Emmett steady me. "But how does that make them my family? Other than the fact that I pretty much gave it away. It could have just been a coincidence." Emmett tugged me out onto the the deck and into the garage, where the jet skis and cars were kept and walked me over to his green and black one. "They both had the same dragon tattoo that you have over your hip, over their hearts, only larger. I'd recognise that dragon anywhere." I rolled my eyes as he turned to smile at me dimples flashing. Course he would. He licked little Rorie every time we had sex. He handed me a black helmet and slid his own green one on. I was a bit worried. Was he going to dump me then leave me stranded in Chicago?

Emmett unhooked his jet ski and climbed on, sliding a black bracelet around his wrist, a bracelet designed to automatically stop the jet ski and send a distress signal if it was left in water for more than 50 seconds straight. There was a similar one for me, except mine had a 30 second time limit. He slid it on my hand and pulled me onto it, just as I felt my stomach give that familiar jolt. I prayed nothing would come out, at least no in front of Emmett.

"Now," his voice sounded slightly muffled through the speaker in my helmet. "I had planned to take you on an underwater dive in the Baby Swanmarine, but Anastasia used it to supervise Mash, Shredz, Dicer and Yum-Yum swim whilst their tank is being cleaned out. So...instead, we're going to go spend a few days at Christian's Palace. Trust me, I'll make it just as good as seeing corals and finding future pet jellyfish and other interesting sea creatures." I smiled at that. Alex kept a very exotic collection of animals both, on the island and in the Swanmarine. She bought them as a gift for the others; Christian had two large German Shepherds, Victor and Viscous, two male huskies and a female, Julius, Caesar, and Boudicca, as well as a giant russet wolf named Loue. He only brought the German shepherds and Loue on the trip because Caesar was guarding a pregnant Boudicca, and Julius was nursing the broken paw Caesar had given him after he tried to mate with Boudicca.

Bella had two grey/green 11ft pythons, still growing apparently, Huggs and Cuddles (She was said to be drunk when she named them), and a small 2 and a half foot black adder, Svenn, specially imported from Egypt. Emmett, I later found out, had a mated pair of Orcas that he frequently wrestled with. He had tamed Elger and Wren somehow, when he was 19 and they guarded him and the rest of the Black Swans fiercely ever since. Alice, thankfully, had asked for less intimidating pets- her 5 dolphins, Hana and Shrek, Cody and Tana, and lastly, baby Taler. They were the nice animals that she kept simply for companionship. I had met them once in Australia, as they followed the Swanmarine almost everywhere, along with Wren and Elger.

Alex, however, had the scariest pet of them all- a rather large school of piranhas, about 23 or 4 in total, that she controlled using only her voice. For some unknown reason, her brothers had bought her four when she was 13, Mash, Shredz, Dicer and Yum-Yum, who she had trained in her own bathtub until her 18th birthday. She let them swim in the tropics regularly, and as a result, the four had bred amongst others and before she knew it, Alex had about six times more piranhas at her beck and call. They were quite smart, and wouldn't attack you unless you were bleeding. Even a drop, or a stain on your skin or clothes would attract them to you and before you could realise that _piranhas_ were in the same lake as you, Mash, Shredz, Dicer and Yum-Yum would have made mincemeat out of you. It was a pretty good way to dispose of bodies actually. They had preferred tastes however - Alex had once smeared me in pigs blood and pushed me into their pool and funnily enough, I actually enjoyed the feeling of having piranhas batting at my body with their tails! Alex said it was because pig's blood was unclean and they were trying to clean it off me before they could eat me, but Emmett had tactfully pulled me out before Yum-Yum could taste my legs.

As Victoria was the only vet in the group, Anastasia being their trainer, it made sense that she would check up on them, as it was quite possible that Alex could be expecting double the amount of piranhas she had now. So instead, Emmett shot us off the runway and into the cold waters of the sea, heading towards the large 62 storey, seeing as 22 storeys were underground, building that was The Palace. Each floor belonged to a certain category, and tonight, Emmett was taking me up onto the penthouse, nicknamed the 'Loving Floor', because that's were the Black triplets had proposed, or been proposed to. That really should have been my first clue. Jacob's bald headed eagle, Anamaria would often drop by, carrying news from some person about another person we weren't supposed to know about.

In the daytime, it was often a nice place to hide, and the view was simply stunning, but it was at night that it really took your breath away-the sun hadn't quite set, and had left long lines if mixed reds and oranges and pinks and purples in its wake as it slowly set into the distance. The room was made of thick glass for walls and that only made the sight better.

The sound of Emmett's shuffling feet behind me made me smile and turn around, gasping as I did so. As Emmett had blindfolded me on the way up and had only taken it off after I promised not to look behind me until he said so, I hadn't been able to see the candlelit dinner that was in front of me, or the multiple bouquets of red roses that made a huge heart around us. Even more shocking, was the sight of Emmett, no longer in jeans and a tight fitting grey top and hoodie, but in a tux on one knee in front of me. Whilst all that was enough to send my heart into a sprint inside of me, it was the sight of the beautiful ring I had been admiring, that finally made my heart stop completely. I did **not** see that coming.

It took me a while to realise Emmett had been talking, and I was only aware of this when the low hum I had been hearing in my head stopped. I looked down at his beautifully anxious face and for some reason, felt like throwing up but at the same time I started crying. And not silent discreet tears, no, it was loud noisy sobs that wracked my entire frame and almost made me collapse. Although my vision was blurring slightly, I was startlingly aware of Emmett's face switching from anxiety to alarm and felt his arms around me, holding me close, and heard his soft in my ear, making my stomach leap uncertainly. I tried to move my head back to accept him but his arms wouldn't let me move an inch. All of a sudden, the tears stopped and I blinked rapidly as a small part of my mind raced down a completely different path- what if Emmett wasn't proposing but breaking up with me? Maybe the ring wad to keep me sweet. I mean, I know I hadn't told Emmett anything about my family but that was because I was scared of how both him and my parents would react The other, larger part shut it up almost immediately. Of course he was proposing, what else could it be. I tried again to say yes, but my tongue wouldn't work. That small doubtful piece of my mind became larger the more Emmett would say sorry and rock me back and forth, until my vision blurred completely and my stomach gave another lurch as the hot beef and vegetable casserole I had for lunch made its way up from my stomach, out of my mouth and all over Emmett.

❇? ﾟﾌﾟ❇? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ?￢ﾝﾇ❇❇?￢ﾝﾇ❇

 **Emmett**

That went very badly. In fact, I think it was worse thing that has ever happened to me, somehow easily beating the day Bella set Huggs and Cuddles on me and I ended up breathing and eating through tubes because every single one of my ribs were broken and it hurt to move my legs and arms. Yep, today is definitely number one. After my rather long proposal speech, Rosalie threw up on me, and then sorta fainted. She came around just as I lay her down on the divan in the living room. She sat up and looked around blearily before her eyes focused on me. Her eyes widened and she drew up her legs and swallowed hard. That kind of scared me.

"Um Emmett," she bit her lip, seeming unsure. I hummed in response.

"Were you proposing?" I blinked, confused. I had thought what I was doing was quite clear. Well, clear enough that she wouldn't need confirmation. "Um, yeah. Was it that bad?" I asked her. She shook her head, and made to get up, but I stopped her. The last thing I needed was a repeat of what happened earlier. I pushed her softly back on the divan, my hand lingering on her stomach. "Were you planning to tell me soon?" I asked her, not looking up. "About the baby?" I nodded. "Well, yeah, but I only found out thus week." I looked at her then. "Do you know how many weeks?" She shook her head again.

"Garrett was supposed to give me an ultrasound sometime next week." I smiled at her. "Bet you it's gonna be a boy." I don't know where the feeling came from, but it seemed right. Rosalie pursed her lips at me. "No sweetie, this one's definitely a girl. Trust me on this."

I raised an eyebrow. She raised one back. We were clearly not going anywhere with this so I gave up. Suddenly, a thought came to me. "You know Rosie, this means you have to marry me." She blinked.

"I was planning on marrying you anyway. I was going to say yes before but then I wasn't sure if you were actually proposing or breaking up with me. That's kind of what made me cry and throw up."

I smiled at her. Now that _that_ had been cleared up..." Let's put this divan to good use." I winked at her, and she blushed at me. I leaned over and kissed her. It started sweet, but slowly mounted until I had her panting beneath me. My hand was about to say hi to the world beneath her shirt when she gripped it tightly. "Er, Emmett, you know what this means right?" I shook my head because right then, I had no idea what anything meant. " Alex is going to have to meet my family. Like, soon." That stopped me briefly. I looked down at her and smirked. "Well, don't you just feel sorry for them?"

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾠ? ﾟﾌﾠ? ﾟﾌﾠ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ?￢ﾝﾇ

 **Jasper**

I frowned at the text I just received, more confused than anything. In the background, I could hear Sánchez whimpering as Edward blew another one of his kneecaps off, followed by his shoulders. I could tell Edward was having almost too much fun when I heard Nici's 37ft 260 pound body hit the ground with a loud 'Thud'. Sánchez screeched though the makeshift gag in his mouth, the sound followed by a quiet whooshing sound as he pissed himself. The sight of Edward's monster anaconda was enough to make anyone crap themselves. He had bought her not long after he killed his first guy at 16. Esme loathed her because she left large slimy trails all over the floor. Carlisle found her somewhat cute. I found her pretty freaky but Edward loved her. Ah well, to each their own.

Sánchez's screams slowly died off as Nici slowly swallowed him whole, starting by his head. Edward usually cut them up before he fed them to her. He must really have hated Sánchez to have him eaten alive.

I interrupted his playtime when I heard him laughing. "Edward, you might not want to fill Nici up as we might need her to eat someone else." Edward jogged towards me, his suit as clean as it had been when he first came to the club. I had no idea how he accomplished that.

"Really, who?"

I showed him the text message.

"Rosalie's new fiancé slash baby-daddy."

? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)

XXxx


	4. Meet the Blacks

**MEET THE BLACKS**

 **Just a heads up for you guys, I'm going to be changing POVs in chapters quite a few times, depending on what's going on, kay?**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Rosalie**_

This was going no where. Whenever I tried to talk, tried to reason with them, they would just talk over me and start shouting.

"You never mentioned an Emmett, let alone a fiancé-"

"That swine looked me in the eye and said nothing, didn't think to ask permission-"

"And now you're pregnant-"

"He could have left a number or something, I mean, did he think we'd never find out, that ba-"

"We don't even know where he lives, who his parents are-"

"We could always find out you know, it's really not that hard to hack in and-"

"That's beside the point-"

"Right, the point is, uh-"

"I thought you were going to finish the sentence-"

"No, you started it, you finish it-"

"Idiot, the point is Rosalie, how could you be so careless-"

"Yeah, that's the point-"

"Shut up Jasper-"

"Why do I have to-"

"Cuz I'm older and obviously smarter now zip it rookie-"

"Sonofabi-"

"BOYS!" Esme interrupted the two. She was shaking her head at them before, but now it was aimed at me.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, sweetie. But before you even think of discussing the details, know now that we need to meet the family."

I let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, yeah, about that, um, please be open minded about them, kay? They're rather...eccentric, in their own way, I mean, Alex has a short temper thanks to her disease of sorts, and Henri is just a kid. Please behave. And that includes you Uncle," I aimed the last part at Carlisle, who was leaning against the doorframe, staring into space, but turned his head into my direction after I spoke. He gave me a tight lipped smile, which looked more like a grimace.

"I'm not making any promises, but I will try not to kill this Emmett of yours, at least, not until after the birth. After all, I'm sure we can manage a baby between us without any help from him, wouldn't you agree honey?" He aimed that last bit at Esme, who rolled her eyes.

I said my goodbyes and left them in the restaurant and made my way towards the dark green monster truck parked opposite where my family were sitting. As I crossed the road, I spotted Dimitri, one of Carlisle's guards, carefully watching me. I waved to him before opening the door and climbing in. Thankfully I was at the beginning of my pregnancy, otherwise I doubt I would be able to heave my long legs up the steps to where my snoring fiancé sat. I smiled and kissed his cheek before shaking him awake.

"Emmett sweetie, it's time for us to go." He blinked and smirked before pulling me in for a proper kiss which sent shivers down my back, Then, after putting both my seatbelt and his on, he pulled out of the street. I both loved and hated how he felt the need to do simple tasks for me, when I'm technically still capable of doing them, such as buckling my seat belt.

"So, how did it go?" He asked.

I looked at him with a smile.

"Pretty good considering no one came for you." He smiled.

I don't think he'd still be smiling if my brother and cousin found out Emmett was right across the street all this time.

 _ **Bella**_

Alice and Victoria pulled ahead of me on the highway, Henri's bright green eyes twinkling from the back seat of Victoria's blood red Mercedes Benz. Alice's purple Rolls Royce was gleaming in front of my jet black motorbike. I let them pass me on purpose, knowing that I'd catch up within seconds, and where was the fun in that?

"Hey Bells," Alice's chiming voice, which was rarely heard by others, rang through the earpiece we all wore in our left ear, excluding Henri, who was getting his in a couple of months on his birthday.

"Do you know exactly when we're supposed to pick them up?"

Victoria's slightly huskier voice joined the conversation, the husky tone betraying her Russian heritage.

"I believe it's in about ten minutes, though it'll take us round 30 minutes to exit the highway and reach the Cullen house, unless..." I broke off knowing the girls would get my gist.

Alice let out a snort.

"Let the race begin. Last one there has to kiss the Cullen they're picking up , even if it is the old man himself."

Victoria giggled. "Henri put your seat belt on, and girls, you might wanna pucker up at the finish line."

I smirked at her as she and Alice both sped up and vanished among other cars and would they learn, I'm the best racer you'll ever get, and I certainly won't be kissing anyone today.

 _ **Carlisle**_

We waited for at least an hour outside before I sent Rosalie and Esme back inside, leaving Edward and Jasper slouching against the gate looking out to the driveway.

"Well, this is kind of irritating, I've got to meet Tanya for dinner but at this rate we won't be going anywhere until dinner," Edward said taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

Jasper and I shared a look. It wasn't that I hated Tanya, no, it was kind of impossible to hate her - easier to pity her - but sometimes, when she came over, it made you want to knock your head on something hard and hope it kept you out for the rest of the evening.

Suddenly, Tanya's high voice rang from somewhere in the house, causing Jasper and I to jump slightly. When the hell had she gotten here? Jasper looked as clueless as me, Edward looked slightly pained.

Great.

She came out to the front porch smiling at Peter and Dimitri, the two guards I had stationed at the door to protect the girls inside. Then she came over to Edward and kissed him. It wasn't a nice kind of kiss, no, it was the kind no one really wanted to experience, with a bit too much saliva and tongue, some trickling down Edward's cheek, causing Jasper to retch and shudder with disgust. I looked away, just as horrified.

"Um, Tanya, do you mind telling us what you're doing here?" I asked her.

There was a sloppy, sticky sound as she broke away from Edward.

"Well Carlisle, I couldn't let my fiancé go meet other women without me," her voice alone had my breakfast churning. There was no way she was marrying into my family. I shuddered discreetly before my head jerked up at the sound of vehicles coming up ahead. There were not visible yet as they were quite far from the house, so only the boys and I could hear it.

"Finally," Jasper muttered. We stood up and called the other women back out here, Esme carrying a bottle of red wine. She caught me looking and shook it subtlety at Tanya and it clocked - the more she gets drunk, the less time she'll spend conscious, which was better for everyone. Edward caught on to what we were saying and rolled his eyes. He didn't look too bothered by it.

Jasper's voice of incredulity had me turning around only to draw my gun at a kid who was definitely not there before. He had bright unnerving green eyes, and dark hair that fell in curls over his shoulders, but it was pulled back into a low pony tail with a black and white bow. He had a tanned complexion and was short, only coming up to about my waist. He wore loose black jeans and white shirt with a swan on the cuffs of the sleeves. He also wore a long dark green tie. He peered into the barrel of my gun, completely unfazed.

"You may want to clean your gun more often, it's messy in there." He then straightened up and held out his hand. I lowered my gun, laughing and shook his hand.

"Mr. Cullen, my name is Henri John-Jack Black, and it is really nice to meet you. Rosalie doesn't say much about the men in her family but that's okay, because truth be told, the girls really only wanted to meet Mrs. Cullen so they could talk babies and weddings together but all the same, it's nice to meet you. You have a nice house though it is hard as frick to find, the girls got a bit lost, well Bella got lost so Alice showed her the way, meaning she won the race, and poor Bella lost, as Victoria came second, but that is irrelevant. They'll be here any second now, well, any minute now, but before you go, you must be assigned a color so you know which ride is yours, please remember your color and note that I call shotgun on the Mercedes. Now, before I say any more, any questions?"

I'm pretty sure we all wore a dumbfounded expression on our faces. This kid could talk a thousand words a minute without pausing for breaths. As there were no questions, Henri continued talking.

"Cool, now Rosie, you're up first, Emmett's on his way up now," Rosalie stepped around me and went to kiss Henri all over his face, which he seemed to like. She stood up and placed a hand on his head. Surely enough, a huge roar was heard as a giant dark green monster truck made its way up and around the roundabout to where we stood, yet again floored.

"Woah." I heard Edward mutter.

Rosalie smiled at us before making her way down the steps to meet the huge bulky figure who climbed down from the driver's seat. Was this..?

"There's Emmett." I heard Jasper say.

The man turned his face up to where I stood on the stairs and smiled. I really wanted to shoot him right now more than ever. After all, I highly doubted that even in my younger years I'd be able to take him without some sort of weapon. Henri waved at Emmett as he made his way up the stairs with Rosalie's hand in his. He came to a stop in front of me and also held out his hand. He had dark blue eyes and a slightly crooked nose, like it had been broken but not reset properly, and dimples appeared when he smiled. He also had short dark brown hair cropped close to his skull in curly knots of sorts. Unlike Henri, he wore dark green jeans with a simple black t-shirt which stretched over his torso and bulging biceps. His hand had a black swan on it.

I looked at his outstretched hand and back up again as he started talking.

"Hello sir, sorry this is the way we meet, but I'm Emmett McCarthy, a Swan, and I am your daughter's fiancé." He looked down at Rosalie tenderly before holding it hand out again. I put a smile on my face and clasped his hand in mine before drawing him into a hug. A quick glance showed that everyone excluding Tanya and Henri were shocked. I patted Emmett's back, pushed him back, looked him in the eyes, smiled warmly again, then I punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He took the his with nothing more than a quiet 'Fuck! I deserved that.' and began to clean himself up with a white handkerchief Henri passed him. Rosalie grimaced at me before turning to Emmett. She held up a hand to his face before kissing him briefly and the began tugging him down the steps back towards the car. He helped her up first then turned back to us.

"My sister are on their way up now by the way. They'll drive you down to the Swanmarine." He then waved and made is way into the car, and kissed Rosalie long and hard, before pulling out. Dimitri was beside me in an instant.

"Sir, that truck was opposite the restaurant the whole time you were there." He whispered, making me take a deep breath and hold my hand out for Esme. Henri had started to talk again.

"So, now that Alice has made her $1,000 dollars in five minutes, let's continue getting you people out of here." He pulled out a scrap of paper and read from it the arrangements.

"Alice is picking up Jasper, so that's purple, Victoria is picking up Mr and Mrs Cullen, and me, that's red, which leaves Bella with Edward."

Tanya's loud high voice rang out louder than the mutterings of Edward and Jasper.

"So who am I with, and it had better be that Betty girl taking my Edward."

Henry blinked.

"Well, because I have no idea who you are, you'll have to ride in the Guards' pickup truck."

Ignoring Tanya's indignant splutter, he looked up and beamed at us all, just as two cars made their way over. A blood red Mercedes Benz rolled up first, and a beautiful ginger stepped out the car and leaned against the open door. She had hazel eyes and blood red lips. She wore black leather shorts and a leather jacket, also black, over a crimson crop top, which resembled more of a sports bra. She beckoned to Henri with her head, who in turn beckoned to me and Esme. We followed down the steps to where she held out her hand for us, and we in turn shook it.

"Hiya, I'm Victoria and I'll be your driver. I already know who you are so no introductions needed." She leaned away from the door to peer behind us. "Did you guys already have your bags moved?" She asked. I frowned. What bags?

Victoria looked at my confused face and tilted her head. "You guys do know you're coming with us on our trip home right?"

"Home where?" Edward called out. Victoria turned to him. "Home in the tropics. So you might wanna get shirts and shorts and swimming suits, because it gets hot down there." I turned to Dimitri, who nodded and went to talk to , our housekeeper, who would pack for us in a matter of minutes. I turned back to the car to see that the other one, a purple Rolls Royce, was parked alongside it, as a short pixie clambered out. At least, she looked like one, with sport purple and black spiked hair and a pointed nose and seemingly purple eyes. Purple had to be her favorite color. She wore a short pair of white high waisted shorts and a purple sleeveless blouse was tucked into it. She also had dangerously high white heeled boots with a black swan on each side. She walked over to Henri and read the little slip of paper, before calling out Jasper's name. When there was no reply, I turned to see him looking at Alice, frozen. I looked back to see her the same way. She swallowed hard before walking back to her car and getting in. She rolled the window down and called him over with her head, and he came all too quickly. I looked at Esme, confused as she was.

Dimitri and Peter came down the stairs hauling about three suitcases each. Victoria directed them on where to put them. When it was all packed, Henri and Victoria got into the car, and I opened the door for Esme. Just when I was about to enter, I caught sight of a shiny black motorcycle. I figured it was probably Edward's ride and got in. Victoria started the car.

"So, how are we getting to this island of yours?" I asked, thinking it was probably by plane. Instead, I was told we were going on a Swanmarine. I was already getting tired of all the Swans I'd seen. A Swanmarine didn't sound any better. As we pulled out onto the main road, Victoria paused to let Henri strap himself in. The, she floored it, and sent us rocketing down the hill into the oncoming traffic. My stomach lurched again.

What was my niece marrying in to?

 _ **Edward**_

Tanya perched herself on my knee as we watched first Carlisle and then The Guard disappear from sight. She was told to go with them but she blatantly refused. Her perfume was beginning to burn my nose, so I turned my head to where Jasper and the little elfin sat sitting in the car. Jasper was glancing down at her, his head unusually close to hers. It confounded me, considering the only time he'd be so close to a girl was if they were having sex, and that he did rarely. Him and the little girl weren't even talking for fricks sake. Instead they were just staring into each others eyes. It kind of made me jealous. He had the cute one metre doll and I had the tall 92% plastic Barbie. It wasn't out if choice. Not really. You see, for me to take over from Carlisle, I'd have to be married, and to be honest with you, when the girl you want to marry hurls herself down one if tallest buildings in the state, it sends a pretty clear message that you need to start looking for the next available thing. Hence the reason why I've got Tanya on me right now.

Suddenly, a loud purring sound was heard as a shiny black motorcycle curved round the corner and came to a stop next to the dwarf's car. The rider had on a yellow cat suit, and a yellow helmet on to match. You could tell by the curve of the hips and legs that the rider was a female. And one with a sexy body. It wasn't thin, it was voluptuous in a slim way, with a ass and breasts designed to make you fantasize about doing naughty things to her. She reached up and took off her helmet, long mahogany curls tumbling free. She placed her helmet on her seat, before turning to the Pixie, who then pointed at me. As she turned, my heart gave a painful lurch, my breath coming out in a gasp.

Ella.

It had to be her. The same hair, same swirling chocolate brown eyes, the same red lips, but more importantly, the same long jagged scar that ran from under her left ear down past her chin and into her jumpsuit, where I knew it would stop on the curve of her right breast.

How could I forget her?

For almost a year, I had sent everyone, from John-Jakobs to John-Paul to John-Mathew searching fir her, but the results came back negative. Even when I had made the decision to marry Tanya, I had hopes, but the answer was still the same- Ella Fisher simply didn't exist anywhere in the world. Well, there was the one girl, but her name was technically Chrisella Fisher, and either way, she was blond and looked nothing like the brunette making her way up the steps to where I sat with Tanya. She stopped in front of her and gave a tight smile.

"Please move." She said to her politely, which is funny because that is not how I remembered her.

Tanya huffed, tossed her hair and stood up, her tall 6ft frame almost dwarfing Ella's smaller but by far curvier frame. I stood up too, towering over the both of them, and stared at Ella, confused more than anything. She gave me a knowing look and smirked. I was suddenly aware of the fact that both Pixie and Jasper were looking at our little exchange, Pixie's eyes looking a bit too knowing. I swallowed hard, as flashbacks of our last encounter suddenly appeared in my head.

Hands grabbing and groping-

Clothes being shredded -

Her nails clawed at my back-

Mine tugged at her tight peaks-

Her legs clamped like a vice around my hips-

Lips found each other in a battling frenzy-

Hips surged-

Screams-

I blinked rapidly suddenly aware that Ella had moved closer still, so close she was now pressed up against me, no doubt feeling my Eddie Jnr where he was pressed tightly against my slacks. She glanced to the left at the pixie, who smiled mischievously at her, then turned back to me and grabbed me by my shirt, ripping a button in the process. She yanked me down towards her and pressed her lips to mine, reminding me of our first encounter, when she had mistook me for her ex.

Automatically, my hands reached up to grab her face and tilt her head at a better angle for me to slide my tongue in her mouth. She moans and raked her nails- they must have grown to about an inch!- down the front of my chest as I pressed myself closer to her. Ella started grinding herself on EJ, making me groan.

Tanya's screech of disbelief had me crashing down from my cloud nine. I reluctantly dragged my lips from Ella's and took in deep breaths. I would have stepped away but Ella grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps to her bike. She shoved me on, and, not bothering with her helmet, climbed in front of me, giving me a good view of her ass, and raced off. The last thing I saw before pressing my face into Ella's neck, was Tanya's look of absolute fury, and Jasper's stunned face. I ignored them.

After all, I had Ella back. Hardly anything else mattered.

 _ **Jasper**_

Alice still looked as elfish as she did before. Granted, her eyes weren't as wide as before, but she still looked like she had just stepped out if the cast of Elf. She gave me a small smile, probably at my stunned face. I know I looked like Edward first thing in the morning, aka, a dork but I couldn't help it. Edward had just snogged a random girl and made off with her on her bike. That doesn't happen everyday.

Tanya was ranting about her and the fact that her fiancé had just disappeared from view in a matter of seconds. Alice however, seemed unaffected. I looked at her and blinked. Well, maybe not a hundred percent unaffected, seeing as a huge 100 watt smile gleamed widely on her small narrow face. She started the engine and shifted gears, ready to follow Bella, I assumed. She had still maintained her grace, from the times before she was taken away. She was about to drive off when Tanya snatched the back door open and shoved her bag in first before hopping in, much to both mine and Alice's disgust.

Alice grimaced at me then continued out the drive way. I didn't know how to start a conversation that should have been started years ago.

So we drove to the harbor in silence. An awkward one as Tanya wouldn't shut up.

Carlisle

We followed Victoria down the gangway towards the giant Ferry like black and blue contraption that was waiting for us at the end. She had left the car on a jet boat of sorts, with The Royce parked in a similar one. The moment we'd gotten off, two men in white had driven the boats round to the back of the Swanmarine. The short girl and Jasper had joined us at the start of the 57 meter long planked walkway that led well past the safety lines that surrounded the Marine. As got to the end, a dark skinned women with burgundy colored dreadlocks came rushing out if a small door from what what seemed like 15 meters high, onto a balcony. Leaving the door open, she threw down a long thick rope and a couple of harnesses before moving back to let a bulky tanned man with black and white streaked shoulder length hair scale down the side of the Marine using the rope only. He whispered a few words into Victoria's ear, making her squeal, before turning to us.

"You must be the Cullens." He held his hand out to me. "Christian Ashton at your service. My wife is actually the leader of this operation and should be here now but unfortunately is dealing with a minor issue to do with snitches."

Henri smiled.

"Do you mean-"

Christian nodded.

Henri ran forward and started buckling himself into a small green harness before using the rope to make his way to the door, using small pegs as footholds.

The small girl, Alice I think, pushed her way forward too and started to sort the harnesses into groups according to size. She looked up at Christian and started to move her hands in short gestures. He nodded, and so she started motioning for Esme to climb first, but I stopped her.

"Hang on a minute mate. We get told to wait for pick up, get stood up for an hour, are then told to pack suitcases, and now told to climb a giant submarine! Would you kindly explain to me what the fuck is going on?!"

A brunette had joined Alice at the front and was now giving me a weird look, but at that point in time, I really couldn't care less.

Christian had a knowing smirk on his face and it was really beginning to piss me off. He opened his mouth, as if to answer, but the brunette beat him to it.

"Well, the original plan was to have you meet us at our club but seeing as it's now being reconstructed, and the police are also now patrolling our restaurant looking for us, I think it's safe to say, the better option was to have you meet us here so we could leave undetected and get to know you better at the same time. Seriously, our plan wasn't have you climb 15 meters."

She smiled and ushered Esme into a harness and instructed her on how to get the safely. Alice had Tanya doing the same, which seemed like an impossible task as she kept whining about how the harness made her legs look big or something.

Jasper and Edward beside me, were looking at the Marine with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"How is that going to get us to an island in the tropics?" Jasper asked me.

I shrugged.

"Hey Christian, are Rosalie and the dickhead already up there?" Edward asked.

Christian was glancing behind us frowning. I looked behind also and caught sight of Black's trademark navy blue SUVs making their way to to end of the walkway, where some of his men stepped out of the car and took out what I could only guess were weapons. Some began running along the planks.

I swore and looked back at the Marine. Esme had reached the top and was being ushered inside by the dread locked woman. Tanya, on the other hand, was just swinging about shrieking down at Victoria, who was yelling back at her. I would have laughed in any other situation, but right now she needed to move.

Christian and the other two girls had pulled out guns and were already firing, as were Jasper and Edward. I took out my own guns and waved at Christian to get his attention.

"How do you plan on getting us in there now?"

He smiled and kept firing.

"You boys will get on and we'll deal with the rest." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He started laughing. "Trust me on this.

I stopped firing and Motioned at Edward and Jasper to get on, harnesses be damned. Jasper went first, but Edward stopped to whisper something to Victoria who was shaking Tanya's rope. She nodded and let go, before making her way up. Edward looked at the brunette and began climbing quicker than the others. Before long, he had reached Tanya's level and was shaking her roughly. I slipped my gun into my waistband and started hoisting myself up. I tapped Edward and pointed up to the door.

"Get up there, Tanya will follow. If she doesn't, we leave her behind."

He nodded and kept climbing. I followed him up. Once we'd reached the balcony and hauled ourselves up, we kept shooting down, trying to help buy Christian and the girls time to get up. Suddenly there was a jolt as what could only be the engine started, and the Marine began to sink. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned round quickly, my gun already drawn, only to meet dark startled eyes. It was the woman with dreadlocks. She motioned for us to get in. When I pointed behind me, she shook her head and yanked first Edward than Jasper and finally me inside, and was about to shut the door when Tanya screaming froze her in her tracks. I peered back out in time to see her feet hit the ground. I had no idea we'd sunk that much already. The woman started hauling the other ropes and harnesses up, but cut Tanya's down. Edward joined me in looking out. He swore when he saw her hiding behind a pile of barrels and rope.

"Is it bad that I don't feel like helping her?" He asked my and I smiled.

"Nope."

The woman started tugging at us again so we stuck our heads back in and watched as she brought the ropes in and shut the door. There was a whooshing sound as the door sealed itself. Seconds later, you could hear water slopping on the other side of the door.

I turned to the woman who was shoving the ropes into a bag that she then chucked into a corner. She turned and held out her hand.

"Lea-Anne Black, but everyone calls me Leah. Sorry about rushing you in but really, a few more seconds and water would have gone in." She had a raspy voice that sent chills running down my back. Nice chills though.

I clasped her hand in mine and introduced us. I pointed behind me again.

"So now that the door's sealed closed, how will they get in?" I asked her.

She smiled and started walking down a small corridor I hadn't noticed before. We followed her as she answered.

"This isn't our only door, Carlisle."

- _ **Bella**_

I could feel Alice's smirk from where I was shooting. She thrived for this sort of action.

Christian stopped firing and instead started running towards the Swanmarine. Alice and I covered him until we felt the cool metal behind us. We knew the top hatch would be open long before we reached the Marine. From what Christian told us, Alex was dealing with Michael Newton, the undercover spy Billy had sent to try and find out where Alex planned to strike next, so Jacob would be manning the security systems.

As Alice made her way up onto the top of the Marine, I pulled out a mini grenade Christopher had been working on. I set a 30 second timer and almost threw it when I noticed blond hair behind barrels. Looking back at the quickly moving men Alex's dad had sent, I figured this must have been Edward's fiancée that was at the house. She still had her harness on, so that must mean Leah decided she wasn't coming after all.

I debated whether or not I should help her or not. She did look stupid just crying in the corner.

"Bella!" Christian yelled.

I looked back at him. Shit. The Marine was almost level with the walkway. A few more minutes and it would be level with the water, then in the water, then it would actually move away from the bank. No wonder he looked worried.

I pointed at Tulisa- was that her name?- and he shook his head.

"Let Black deal with her." He said.

I looked back at her and shrugged. Looking at the grenade in my hand, I threw it in the water near Black's men and turned and dived in top of the Marine, almost sliding off. Christian and Alice grabbed my hands and dragged me down into the tunnel with them. As we slid down, the sound of the top hatch being sealed closed could be heard.

We landed in the main room, where Henri and his mother were waiting for us. As soon as we arrived, Leah pushed past us with Henri.

"They're all yours," she whispered to me indicating to the Cullens, who were looking around at the huge screen and deluxe sound systems with surprised faces. I frowned when Edward caught my eye and kept staring, and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, why mine?"

She looked exasperated.

"Because I promised Henri that we could watch this one as an early birthday gift, but Victoria ran to see it with James as soon as she got here, Emmett and Rosalie 'booked' their seats since before they got engaged, Christopher has to supervise the animals and brought Anastasia with him, Jacob's watching from the control room, and will be expecting us by the way, and Alice doesn't talk!" She all but yelled at me.

I searched my mind, trying to think of anyone who might be able to guide them around.

"What about Sam? He knows this place almost as well as-"

"Emily went into labor."

Sam was our head of security, and his wife wasn't due for another week.

"Aww, so what's the news with that?" I asked.

"She's only 3 centimeters dilated so they went to see. Emily said the shock might help her dilate some more."

I pursed my lips. There had to be someone.

I looked at Christian who was trying to edge away slyly.

"Christian!"

I accidentally let go of Leah, and she ushered Henri out of the room and soon, they were both out of sight and hearing range. I rolled my eyes and turned to Christian. He shook his head.

"Alex is waiting for me to begin."

With that he ran after Leah, leaving me and Alice alone with them.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

Esme made her way over.

"Bella?"

I nodded at her, trying not to show how peeved I was at the situation.

"What's going on? It's been 10 minutes since I got on and no one's explained anything to us."

I scrunched up my face, feeling like I was pull an Alex and start throwing the few knives I had on me at the wall. Alice started frantically pinching me. Hard.

"Ow!" I turned to her but narrowed my eyes when she pointed at the huge figure attempting to sneak past us into the kitchen.

"Hey Emmett." I gave him an evil smile.

- _ **Edward**_

Emmett hung his head down and turned to Bella with a fake smile.

"Hey guys, cool to see you here, safe and dry and, uh,"

Bella and Alice walked past him, the latter patting him rather heavily on the cheek. Before long, an awkward silence filled the room.

Esme broke it by sneezing.

Emmett blinked rapidly a couple of times before holding up a finger and running past the room and down what sounded like steps. It was quiet for a bit before his heavy footsteps came crashing back into the room. His hands were full, with bags on fruit on one hand, sweets and chocolates on another. He smiled at us before motioning for us to follow him.

He then disappeared in the same direction as everyone else.

Esme went first, then Dad, then Jasper and me. Emmett was walking quickly up steps, down a bright corridor, down a spiral staircase into a dark corridor and down another set of steps. There was a long corridor at the end of the steps, with two long tunnels at the end. Emmett stopped at the forked junction and turned to us.

"I promise I will explain everything as soon as possible but right now, I need you guys to just trust me on this OK?"

He didn't wait for an answer, and instead, pointed to the tunnel on the right.

"Never go down this tunnel unless a BLACK Swan is with you. We have very dangerous pets here and if they don't know you, they will most likely kill you then eat you, though it might not be in that order. Also the Left tunnel leads to the Black Swan rooms. Basically, no entry unless you have a Black Swan with you. Got it?"

He waited for us to nod before smiling again.

"Cool. Now I'm going to start running, so you guys try to keep up, Kay?"

He then tore off down the right lane.

We all ran with him unto we came to a glass room, with two massive pythons asleep on the tree like log I side, and a sign that said

"Caution. No Entry."

We kept going past unto we reached a metal door, that Emmett pushed open. Inside, we were met with the stares of roughly 200 people in what looked like an auditorium. Emmett kept jogging down to the front, where a metal gate was surrounding the oval like room. Rosalie and Alice and Bella were all there waiting for us. Jasper took the seat next to Alice, Emmett next to Rosalie, me next to Bella, with my parents sitting on my right.

I leaned over and tapped Bella on the shoulder.

"What's going on?"

She smirked.

"You're about to see why cops are after us."

In the middle of the room, there was a man sitting in a chair, tied only at the hands and feet, he seemed to be beaten badly, but somehow, not bleeding.

Christian was suddenly there, walking past us to the gate, where he easily jumped over and landed on the concrete surface on the other side.

In his hand, he held a big black case, which he placed on a table behind the man. He opened it, before then pulling out another chair and bringing it to where we sat. He leaned across the gate and Emmett tossed him an apple. He sat back down on his side of the gate.

"You're lucky Yum-Yum was ill." Bella muttered to me under her breath. "Otherwise you'd have missed the big finish." She pointed to where a tall lady was making her way to a cage at the end of the room. She flipped a switch and the ground below the man opened up, revealing a pool of very large piranhas. Jasper swore. Loudly.

"How the fuck do you get..?"

Bella smiled.

"Don't worry, they're well trained. They won't eat you unless your bleeding."

I frowned.

"So why is he there? He's not bleeding. At least, not externally."

Christian snorted.

"He's not bleeding yet." He nodded over to the woman, who went over to the open case, took out a massive pair of scissors and turned back to the man in rope. She cut the rope tying his feet together, then called Christian. He tossed his apple core into the pool, before taking off his shoes and socks. He placed them neatly behind him, then waded waist high into the pool. Esme gasped.

"What-"

A small voice shushed her. I turned to see Henri gazing transfixed at the display. Looking back, I watching, intrigued as Christian yanked the man's head back, allowing the woman to cut his tongue out, in front of everyone. A loud cheer went up as she tossed it into the pool, and giggled-giggled- at the large bloody frenzy that it had become. Christian seemed unfazed by it all and untied the now gurgling man's hands, and using the woman's hand as a boost,he hoisted himself out of the pool just as the man stood up and attempted to jump out of the small square his chair was on and onto the safety of the floor where Christian and the woman he was now kissing stood. He was flailing in the air, when a small stream of blood from his mouth fell into the pool. He landed on the safe side of the pool, seemingly relieved.

"So he made it the.?" Jasper whispered to Alice, who just snorted.

"Nope," Bella said. "After all, his blood fell into the pool."

I shook my head. "But-"

What happened next had me almost shitting a brick right then.

The man took a shaky step forward, as if to make for the gate, but out of nowhere, five flying objects tackled him from behind. He started screaming as he went down, more blood pooling around him.

The piranhas were flapping so hard he fell backwards, his head hitting the water. More piranhas surrounded him and soon the rest of him fell in with a huge splash. A piranha ended up on the ground near Christian. He just picked it up, dusted it off and placed him back in.

Esme was screaming with a fist in her mouth, whilst Carlisle just watched with wide incredulous eyes. Jasper was swearing loudly as everyone clapped and whooped. I just grabbed Bella's hand tightly. She let out a breathless laugh.

"Don't worry, that was me on my first time."

Through the cheers, a piercing scream was heard, causing everyone to shut up and stare at the pale pink faced woman, who was clutching her swollen belly.

" Kate!" A man yelled.

A tall lean man brushed past us, a familiar strawberry blonde head following behind him.

" Emily's having her baby!" Emmett snickered. "The piranhas must have scared her into full dilation!"

I looked across at Rosalie and laughed when I saw her slap him over the head. Hard.

- **That's chapter $, sorry it took so long, but I tried.**

 **Plz Read and Review, because the lack of them isn't really inspiring.**

 **Even if your criticizing, lemme know what you think!**

 **Thanxe xx**


End file.
